


just talk to me, and i will make your heart warm

by hyucksunj



Category: NCT (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyucksunj/pseuds/hyucksunj
Summary: semua orang punya cara tersendiri untuk membuat orang yang dicintainya nyaman
Relationships: Kim Sunwoo/Park Jisung
Kudos: 4





	just talk to me, and i will make your heart warm

**Author's Note:**

> hi! my first story is published!
> 
> ini adalah crack pair dan mungkin kebanyakan narasi. jadi kalo nggak mau bosen nggak usah mampir!~

"kak"

yang lebih tua bergumam pelan, tanda untuk melanjutkan.

"aku liat twitter the boyz berapa hari lalu. kakak ada ngepost foto sama kak younghoon ya?"

lelaki yang lebih tua -kim sunwoo memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri, tempat dimana lelaki yang lebih muda -park jisung berada. mengamati dengan jelas bagaimana wajah yang menggemaskan seperti bayi itu tampak kesal saat mengatakannya. sunwoo tersenyum kecil. ada yang cemburu rupanya.

"emang kenapa kalo kakak ngepost foto bareng kak younghoon? nggak ada yang ngelarang kan?"

sunwoo menyembunyikan tawanya. mengerjai jisung di malam cerah nan penuh bintang ini sepertinya tidak buruk juga.

"ya nggak ada sih. tapi aku cemburu"

jisung mencicit di akhir kalimat. membuat sunwoo meledakkan tawanya yang mengalun begitu halus di telinga park jisung.

jisung memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan. melihat bagaimana seorang kim sunwoo tertawa lepas karena kalimatnya. melihat bagaimana baby teeth-nya yang tidak rata mengintip dengan malu-malu di belah bibir ranumnya. dan melihat bagaimana indahnya ciptaan Tuhan yang bersedia menemaninya di kala suka dan duka.

kim sunwoo adalah definisi dari keindahan. jisung akui itu.

"utututu bayinya kakak nggak suka kakak deket-deket sama yang lain?"

sunwoo menatap jisung dengan senyuman lebar tercetak apik di wajahnya. jisung terpana sepersekian detik sebelum berdehem gugup.

"bukannya nggak suka. tapi gimana ya? rasanya tuh semacam iri? karena aku nggak bisa ngepost foto bareng kakak sebebas member the boyz"

sunwoo masih mempertahankan senyumannya. membuat jisung juga membentuk senyuman lebar dengan gigi rapi yang muncul di sela-sela bibirnya.

"jisung nggak usah iri. karena yang selalu keliling di pikiran kakak cuma kamu. jisung itu punya tempat tersendiri di diri kakak"

telinga jisung memerah. entah karena faktor angin yang berhembus begitu kencangnya atau faktor dari jantungnya yang berdegup begitu cepat.

jisung beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. berjalan ke belakang tubuh sunwoo lalu memposisikan tubuhnya dengan tepat untuk mengukung sunwoo dari belakang.

sunwoo merasakan sepasang tangan kokoh yang memeluk pinggangnya erat dari belakang. ia tersentak kecil. tapi dengan cepat mulai merileks-kan tubuhnya dan bersandar pada dada bidang jisung dengan kedua tangannya yang menggenggam erat sesekali mengelus tangan jisung.

"kak? kakak tau apa yang lebih berharga dari karir aku?"

jisung merasakan kepala sunwoo bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan dalam dekapannya. jisung tersenyum kecil dan memposisikan dagunya di atas kepala sunwoo.

"kebahagiaan kakak"

tidak ada respon dari sunwoo dan jisung melanjutkan.

"walaupun aku juga mengutamakan kebahagiaan para fans-ku, tapi yang paling utama dari itu adalah kebahagiaan keluarga dan kebahagiaan kakak"

sunwoo masih diam. mendengarkan.

"kadang rasanya tuh pengen banget keluar dari semua hiruk pikuk ini terus bawa kakak lari buat hidup bareng aku. berdua"

sunwoo tertawa kecil di dekapan jisung.

"kok ketawa?"

jisung menggesekkan hidung bangirnya di helaian rambut sunwoo. sunwoo wangi. jisung suka.

"ya terus kalo misal kamu sama kakak keluar dari agensi masing-masing, kita mau makan apa? mau makan tanah?"

jisung berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk.

benar juga. mereka sudah terkenal sebegitu besarnya dalam karir masing-masing. jika mereka tiba-tiba keluar dari agensi dengan alasan yang tidak jelas, pasti susah untuk mencari pekerjaan dengan posisi hidup tinggal bebas bersama.

"keluar dari agensi dan hidup barengnya dipikirin nanti aja. yang kita pikirin sekarang adalah buat keluarga bangga dan buat fans puas sama kerja keras kita. sekalian juga kita nabung buat kehidupan kita selanjutnya. ngerti?"

ini yang membuat jisung betah dan nyaman bersama sunwoo-nya. sunwoo bisa membuatnya tenang disaat dirinya dilanda kekalutan dan keraguan. disaat ia bimbang akan pilihannya sendiri. intinya, jisung banyak bersyukur kepada Tuhan yang mengirimkannya malaikat dengan nama kim sunwoo.

"jadi keinget kita pertama kali ketemu kak"

sunwoo merasakan jisung tersenyum di helaian rambutnya. membuat sunwoo membentuk senyuman indahnya lagi.

"kita pertama ketemu di sbs gayo tahun 2018 kan? waktu kamu ribet banget karena harus beberapa kali take perform"

sunwoo menerawang.

"lucu banget kalo diinget lagi. kamunya jatoh di depan aku karena ribet sama jas yang nggak bisa kelepas karena nyangkut"

mereka berdua tertawa. menertawakan pertemuan pertama mereka yang sangat konyol.

"tapi kalo aku nggak ribet sama jas dan jatoh, aku mungkin nggak bisa kayak gini sama kakak"

jisung mengeratkan pelukannya. tak ingin sunwoo-nya hilang.

"aku mungkin nggak akan bisa manja selain sama kak jaemin. aku mungkin nggak akan dapet petuah yang bisa nusuk sampe ke jantung. terus aku juga nggak bisa nggombalin kakak sampe salting- aw"

sunwoo mencubit lengan kokoh jisung main-main. jisung mengaduh hiperbolis. tapi tak lama ia tertawa gemas. sunwoo-nya sedang salah tingkah rupanya.

"gemes banget jodoh aku"

jisung mengangkat wajahnya dari helaian rambut sunwoo dan mulai mengayunkan tubuh atasnya ke kiri dan ke kanan sambil bersenandung kecil memakai suara beratnya. diikuti sunwoo yang menutup kedua matanya. menikmati senandung suara jisung yang menenangkan.

jisung bisa membuat sunwoo nyaman dengan caranya sendiri. membuat sunwoo merasa dicintai dengan sebegitu besarnya. tanpa bayaran apapun. tanpa imbalan apapun.

tapi sunwoo dengan senang hati memberi imbalan yang sangat berharga bagi seorang park jisung. perasaan dan kepercayaan.

dan park jisung akan selalu memberikan kebahagiaan pada apa yang menjadi miliknya. seutuhnya.


End file.
